


Pinocchio Junior

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the Booth family’s final Halloween before they embark on their quest to break the curse; an AU where August never left Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinocchio Junior

“I’m home,” August called as he set his satchel down on the nearest chair. “Down, Figaro,” he scolded. The kitten glared in his direction before jumping down from the kitchen table. She made sure to knock his bag over, along with all of the essays he had to grade onto the floor on her way down. August groaned, missing the original Figaro; he was far less temperamental. He hoped his old cat was still alive and with his father in Storybrooke, it would be nice to be reunited with his original pet instead of being saddled with the cat from hell Henry had guilted him into adopting after finding her on the streets.

He leaned down to pick them up as Tramp ran over to greet him. August quickly snatched up the essays before the old dog had a chance to pee on them. At this rate they’d been running a zoo of strays. He loved that kid’s heart, but Emma was going to have a cow the next time he came home carrying some animal he’d found and wanted to save.

“Dad!”

Henry lodged himself against August, knocking him over. August hugged him and chuckled as the dog jumped into his lap to lick both of their faces.

“Hey, kiddo. How was school?”

“Good! Do you like my costume?”

August had left for work before Henry had woken up this morning and noticed for the first time that he was wearing August’s old red hat. August looked Henry over to see he was wearing the outfit he’d come into this world wearing. Emma had altered it to make it bigger but it was the same. August did his best not to laugh and gave Henry a smile.

“I do, very much, so you decided to be me for Halloween?”

Henry rolled his eyes.

“No, dad, I’m not you, I’m Pinocchio _Junior_ ,” he clarified.

August chuckled and set Henry on his feet before standing up.

“Is that what you told your friends at school?”

“Yup!”

“Oh?”

“But don’t worry dad, I didn’t tell them you’re the real Pinocchio.” Henry winked and August shook his head.

“Good to know, where’s your mom?”

“Finishing your costume.”

August raised a brow in speculation. Emma using a sewing machine was worrisome enough but now she was making full on costumes? His lovely wife was many things but domestic was not one of them. He was worried.

“Your homework done?”

Henry nodded.

“All right, let’s go see what she’s up to then,” August said as he ruffled Henry’s hair before letting him lead the way.

“Honey?” August called as they entered their small spare bedroom. Emma looked up and gave him a devious smirk before holding up the most ridiculous looking outfit he’d ever seen in his life. “Oh no, I’m not wearing that,” he said before she could open her mouth. Emma furrowed her brows and threw it at him anyway.

“Your son wants the two of you to match,” she replied cheekily. August looked down to find Henry gazing up at him hopefully.

“Please, dad?”

“At least try it on.”

August sighed. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. The things he did for his family. As if being a high school English teacher wasn’t bad enough, now he had to do this? He took the outfit and reluctantly left the room to try it on. He heard Emma howl in amusement and he sighed, vowing revenge.

He emerged a few minutes later to more of Emma’s amused laughter. He caught sight of himself in a mirror and groaned. He was back to being Pinocchio, all grown up, and he looked ridiculous.

“Look, dad! We match!” Henry said excitedly as he jumped up to give him a matching hat.

“Now I know why you bothered with those sewing classes,” August muttered. Emma smirked and crossed her arms while shaking her head.

“You look ridiculous.”

“Where’s your costume?” He asked in annoyance.

“I’m wearing it.”

August looked her over. She was in her deputy’s uniform, the same thing she wore to work every day.

“That doesn’t count.”

“Oh, no, I’m going as a Sheriff, not a Sheriff’s Deputy,” she replied.

“No, mom! You have to go as you!” Henry insisted as he ran into his room. Emma gave him a quizzical look but August shrugged while a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. His revenge was coming and it would be sweet. Henry emerged with a garment bag containing a big, frilly pink princess dress.

“No,” Emma said. She did not do pink or frilly.

“But, babe, it’s Halloween; I thought we agreed to make sure it was an extra special day for Henry.”

“Yeah, mom, it’s our last Halloween before we have to move,” Henry said sadly. He gave her a big pout and worked the big blue eyes he’d inherited from August.

“Henry…”

“Please, mom? This is the last time I get to see all my friends for Halloween and…” he faux sniffled. “What if we never come back?”

August had to hand it to the kid; he knew how to work his mom. They’d never stayed in one place for long, Emma knew that with their destiny to break the curse there was no point in getting attached but it didn’t stop her from feeling guilty about it and Henry knew that.

“I don’t understand why that means I have to dress up like a princess?”

“Because, mom, you _are_ a princess.”

“Well, if I’m a princess, doesn’t that make you my little prince?” She asked as she kneeled down to ruffle his hair. Henry grinned and pulled out a crown that he put on over his hat.

“I am!”

“Come on, princess, for our son?” August encouraged as he wrapped his arms around her. “The fruit of our love, the light of our life…”

“Ugh, I get it. Fine, I’ll wear the stupid dress. At least I won’t look ridiculous like you do,” she huffed before leaving them.

August smirked and slipped Henry a twenty.

“Good acting, son.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“You have the camera so we have proof she wore it?”

“Yup.”

“That’s my boy.”

Emma emerged from their bedroom with a scowl on her fact.

“You look like a cupcake!” August howled with laughter.

“This coming from a man who used to be made of wood.”

“Oh, but I’m all real now, baby,” he said as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. “I can prove to you how real, if you’d like, Henry could use a little sister.” He pressed his lips to her and she laughed and shook her head.

“I let you get away with getting me pregnant once, it’s not happening again. I didn’t want kids until we broke the curse, remember?”

“Hmm, but look at how happy we are now.”

“Not happening,” she whispered before kissing him.

“Doesn’t mean I won’t try,” he muttered.

“Eww, gross!”

They turned as Henry snapped a picture. August saw stars for a moment; he’d have to teach the kid how to use the flash properly. Emma scowled and moved to take the camera so she could delete the picture but August caught her around the waist and dipped her down for a kiss; giving Henry enough time to hide the camera.

“Why are you guys always kissing? It’s gross!”

August grinned and pulled Henry into his arms where he and Emma bombarded him with kisses.

“Because that’s what you do when you love someone,” August teased. Henry squirmed and pulled away from them with a huff. Their baby who was fascinated with True Love’s Kiss and fairytales was growing up and with that came an attitude about affection. He’d grow out of it once he realized he had it a lot better than most kids; at least he had parents who loved him.

“Gross!”

Henry wiped his cheek and grabbed his candy bucket with a pout.

“Remind me he said that when he’s sixteen,” Emma teased. Henry made a face and grabbed her hand.

“Come on, I want to go get candy now.”

“Fine, come on puppet man, your son demands sugar.”

Emma took his hand and August kissed the top of her head. In three hundred and fifty eight days on her twenty-eight birthday they would pack up and move for what would hopefully be the last time. August wasn’t sure what breaking the curse entailed or how long it would take so he planned to enjoy every moment with his family until then.


End file.
